<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brother Husbands by QueenBecky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036632">Brother Husbands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky'>QueenBecky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always a lady!Bilbo Baggins, Dwarf Culture &amp; Customs, Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), Dwobbits, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyandry, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Balin and Dwalin never thought they would find a lass they would wish to share as a wife then they meet Ms Bilba Baggins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Balin, Bilbo Baggins/Balin/Dwalin, Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin, lady!bilbo baggins/balin, lady!bilbo baggins/dwalin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The rating on this will most likely change as I continue to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started when they first had met their burglar if Balin were to say in Bag End. When he had first entered the hobbit lass’ home he could tell that Dwalin would catch feelings for the little lass. She was very much his type, round in body, gentle of personality, but with a definite spark. Oh he knew his brother well, and when he tasted Bilba’s baked goods he knew his brother would fall and fall hard. Dwalin might hide behind the tough warrior image he tried to project, but Balin knew that Dwalin had a great fondness for the soft things in life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What caught Balin by surprise was that during their journey he also started to fall for their Burglar. She clearly was intelligent and had a great curiosity about the world to her. It was while in Rivendell that Balin knew for certain Bilba Baggins could be someone he could court, her amazement and joy when shown through the great library there and her dismay when she would not be able to read through all that it offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Balin needed to think, Dwalin and him had figured early on they would never be able to find a joint wife. Balin wanted someone who would happily loose themselves for hours in the library then head home to tell the other all that they knew, while Dwalin was looking for someone to come home to, someone who would care for him, allow him to be a simple dwarf who would not be afraid to take him to task. Who would allow him to leave his status as a warrior at the door. Whom would spoil him as he would her. A lass who embodied both such traits they thought was hard to come by in dwarrowdams so they figured they would never be Brother Husbands as tradition would have it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was fine with the lost of Erebor and the hard life they led wondering for years without a home there was little time to genuinely care for oneself let alone a wife. It was not till they had settled in Ered Luin did Balin’s thoughts turn once again to potentially taking a bride. Then soon they were once again back to Erebor to take back their home. The journey may finally lead to a treasure greater than gold if he and Dwalin played their cards right. First though he would need to speak to his brother, and second figure out how best to approach dear Bilba Baggins.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait…You share a wife?” Bilba asked slightly scandalized where she sat with Bofur and Bombur. “Aye, there aint a lot of Dwarf lasses about, so us brothers tend to share.” Bofur explained with a shrug. “All the kids are of the family, and we lads get the joy of a wife, and the lasses tend to end up spoiled.” He said with a laugh, “I know our Fonn is, don’t ya agree Bom?” Bombur just snorted, “Oh definitely, but she deserves it, she has given us nine barns between us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, this would certainly make life a bit easier Balin thought as he listened in to Bofur and Bombur explain to Bilba about their wife and family. Dwalin and him had agreed that they would together approach Bilba with courtship but were completely at a lost on how. Both confused on how to explain to Bilba that they both were seeking her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But how do you know who the father of the child is?” Bilba asked confused looing between the two. Bofur shrugged, “We both are, I’m Pa and Bom’s Da. It is real hard for just one lad and lass to make a kid, it usually works best when there is two lads or more. Its why we are so blessed.” “But what about jealousy? Do not you get jealous of sharing?” Bilba asked a bit taken back. “Some do in the beginning, but we never had issues. Fonn is quite clear about what she likes about both of us, and what brought her in. She likes Bom for his cookin and body” Bofur said with a wink and a laugh, “And I got her with my personality, as well as I can almost keep up with her when she starts ale drinkin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking his head Balin stopped listening in, well at least one obstacle was taken care off. Bilba may still have questions but she would at least not be taken completely off guard when they would approach her.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The opportunity to approach her did not happen till they had reached the skin changer’s home. It was only then while everyone had a chance to relax and have food filled belly did Balin even think on the matter. He had spoken with Dwalin while they had bathed together that morning that if they were to do it they would do it soon. So after a lovely lunch of honey biscuits and milk Balin made a request of Bilba to come out to the garden to speak with his brother and him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gandalf raised a bushy eyebrow as he watched the three walk out of the home. “How can I help you both today Master Dwarves?” Bilba asked pushing a loose strand of her curly hair from her face. “I have overheard you speak with Master Bofur and Bombur about how they share a wife? How they are what we dwarfs refer to as Brother Husbands?” Balin asked softly as he turned to face Bilba with Dwalin next to him. “Yes, it is quite interesting. Nothing like that in the Shire.” Bilba said looking somewhat ill at ease between the two brothers not sure what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well my brother and I would like to ask if you would do us the honor of allowing us to court you.” Balin said with a small bow. Bilba squeaked, “Er, what, you…You would like to court me? Both of you?” “Aye,” Dwalin said a flush to his face and below his tattoos, “We never thought we would ever find a lass we would wish to share, but then you came along.” Balin watched as a mix of various emotions came across Bilba’s face. His heart feeling slightly heavy sensing they might be denied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took what felt like an eternity till little Bilba squeaked and replied, “I…I accept your offer of courtship, both of you.” A huge smile graced Balin’s face as he let out a sigh of relief, and Dwalin seemed to deflate almost in his. Both reached below their tunics and brought out a small pouch pulling out two beads each. “What are those?” Bilba asked in curiosity. “Beads fer yer hair.” Dwaling said tucking the pouch back below his tunic. “When a dwarf begins a courtship it is customary for them to braid two beads into their intendeds hair, a bead passed down from their parent and a bead they themselves had crafted. To show anyone who looked if they were being courted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” Bilba said letting her hair down from the strip that held it up. The dark golden curls falling about her shoulders. Moving to a bench in the garden Bilba sat still as each dwarf on either side of her braided a tiny braid right behind her ears, that when she put the rest of her back in a bun the beads landed just below her face showing everyone who she was being courted by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a blush Bilba stood and pressed a kiss to each brother’s cheek after they sat in the garden speaking in low voices to one another for a bit, “If you will excuse me, I promised Ori I would look over some of his writings of our journey so far.” She hurried back into the house leaving both of Fundin’s sons with a smile on their face as they watched her leave. Thorin would most likely have some strong words for them, and the foolishness of starting a courtship mid quest, with a hobbit no less. None of that matter, since Bilba said yes and wore their beads and braids proudly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It was not till they had made it to Laketown did the brothers’ get any moments of privacy with their hobbit lass. Bilba was dressed in an old dress of one of Bard’s daughter’s looking quite cross as she attempted to smooth out the offending article. Chuckling Balin looked up from where he was running a comb through Dwalin’s thick dark hair, “Whats the problem our little sapphire?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is the matter,” Bilba huffed “is that I should have agreed to the young Bain’s castoffs not Miss Tilda’s. I look like one of the old ragdolls from my fledgling days.” Balin chuckled a sparkle to his eye as he patted Dwalin on the shoulder signifying that he was done combing. Dwalin let out a snort before patting the ground between his outstretched legs. “Come here Bilba, let me put your hair to rights.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a small smile Bilba arranged the skirt about her and sat between Dwalin’s outstretched legs, her own tucked under her. She could not help but close her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Dwalin gently combing out her curls, taking care to carefully work out any knots that he came upon. Balin just sat back hands folded over his stomach smiling softly as he watched his brother work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once her curls were falling about Bilba’s shoulders gently, tame with a slight shine to them, Dwalin carefully removed the courting braids that Balin and him had put in. Handing Balin’s beads to him, Dwalin took his own and quickly re braided his own courting braid back into Bilba’s hair putting a soft whiskery kiss to her cheek before getting up to move out of the way to allow Balin to put in his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Balin chuckled though as he watched Dwalin rub at his lower back, “Age finally is catching you brother.” Bilba snickered as she moved closer to Balin to allow him to put his own braid back in. Dwalin merely glared at the two of them, “Some of us have less padding down there then others.” He growled adjusting the borrowed belt around his waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All done.” Balin said giving Bilba a kiss to her brow before she stood up. Adjusting her skirt Bilba looked at Dwalin, “I know for a fact that you enjoy the padding I have there. You are not as subtle as you think when you look.” She teased with a small smile reaching up to bop Dwalin lightly on the nose before she left the room. Balin let out a deep laugh as he watched his brother’s face go red under his beard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What you laughin’ at, I know you enjoy it as much as I.” Dwalin said gruffly crossing his arms. “Oh that I do lad, that I do.” Balin agreed with a laugh as he stood to store away the comb. “That hobbit is gonna be our ruin brother.” Dwalin said with small, satisfied sigh breaking the silence. “Oh, aye.” Balin said with a smile coming to stand next to Dwalin before patting him on the arm. “That she will, but Da and Pa said the same about Ma and they lived a life of great happiness. Come now, we must’nt keep Thorin or our sapphire waiting.”  </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing!" Balin cried as he watched Thorin dangle Bilba over the edge of the wall from their vantage point. Dwalin, Dori, and him had snuck up to a higher vantage point to try and gage the armies that were knocking at their door. It was taking all of Dori’s superior strength to hold Dwalin down least he jump from there to attack Thorin and free Bilba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get off me” Dwalin growled as he struggled to break free, intent on causing harm to Thorin. Luckily, it was then that Gandalf appeared and Bilba ran frightened down to him once free. Only stopping to look up towards where the trio were when safely at the wizard’s side. Dwalin slumped the fight going out of him as he watched her turn back and walk away. Though as the fight left him it seemed to have some how found its way into Balin who was already up and heading back towards the rest of the company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dori quickly jumped to follow, pleading for Balin to stop and not to be rash. But it was too late Balin was already upon the company yelling at Thorin for his actions, for daring to cause harm to his intended. Luckily, Dori was able to catch up and hold him back before the fist Balin swung could land.  Thorin just sneered at Balin before heading back into the mountain.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The battle was over, Balin sat outside the healers’ tent, a bit of cotton wrapped covering a nasty gash over his left eye and a bandage wrapped around his right leg to stabilize his broken shin, as he scanned the crowds hoping beyond hope that Dwalin would return with their Sapphire.  It had been hours since the battle, but still no sign of the little hobbit. Balin tried to keep hope in his heart that Bilba would be alright, and that she would not wish to end their courtship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only when a bit of a commotion happened a bit far off did Balin cry, “Oh blessed be to Mahal!” Cause there was Dwalin cradling Bilba to his chest, who was patting at Dwalin’s cheek with her right hand as her small sword hung clutched in the other. She was alive! Oh, blessed be! Balin could not help but slump slightly as relief flooded through his veins like warmth from a hot bath on a cool winter morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bilba!” Balin cried as the duo came over to him as he struggled to stand up. “My beautiful lass you live! We feared the worst!” “Oh, I am alright, just took a nasty hit to the head with my magic ring on, and I only just now came to and was able to remove it.” Bilba explained as Dwalin set her down. “Inside with ya, let the healer’s take a look.” Dwalin instructed with a look allowing no room for argument as he softly pushed the courting breads out of Bilba’s face and behind her ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling her eyes slightly Bilba turned and headed into the tent leaving the two brothers to slump both to the crate Balin had been sitting on. “We will need to talk soon.” Dwalin said looking at the ground. “Aye, but first Thorin wishes to speak with her. Oin is not sure if he will make it.” Dwalin just nodded closing his eyes slumping and leaning to lay his head gently sideways atop Balin’s, mindful of the bandages wrapped about his head. The battle was won, and the mountain was theirs once more, but both brothers could not help but feel so hollow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am still deciding where I want to take this next, I have a few ideas, but trying to figure out what will be best. I am very unsure about what I wish to do with Thorin, I have decided Fili and Kili will most likely live, but unsure about Thorin. I do know that there will be dwobbits.  I have also decided that this fic will not contain any naughty bits, and I will publish a few  naughty fics to go along with this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I jumped forward a bit in time for this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been nearly six months since they saw their Bilba, once Thorin was buried, and the three of them had a long deep discussion it was decided that Bilba would return to the Shire for the winter. So that she could settle her affairs and bring back some of her belongings. It would also allow the mountain to be made more hospitable, for Balin and Dwalin to go through and redo the quarters that had been their families before Erebor fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The communication between the trio had been sparse, the ravens being able to only do so much as winter raged on. One thing that was decided was that Bilba would travel the short distance to just outside Bree and join the caravan of dwarves who were making their way from Ered Luin to Erebor. A caravan that should be arriving that afternoon much to the delight of nearly everyone under the mountain. It truly became glaring obvious how young their blonde King was when he could not hold in his excitement about hugging his Amad again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bofur, Bombur, and Gloin had all become useless bodies of excitement since word had come the day before that the caravan would reach Dale yesterday evening by nightfall and would make its way to Erebor at first light. All three dwarves too excited to kiss their wives and hold their children. Dwalin had started to unravel slightly in the evening pulling at his beard as nerves overtook him like he had when he was but a small lad. Giving annoyance to Balin as he had to carefully re braid the courting braids the two of them now wore to show that they were now engaged to be wed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dwalin if you do not detest pullin’ at yer beard I will tie yer hands to your belt!” Balin chided slapping his brother’s hand away from his chin. Dwalin glared down at Balin placing his hands at his belt, shoving his thumbs either side of the large metal buckle. They were standing in front of the newly renovated main gate of Erebor. At a large landing just down a bit dwarves could be seen departing carts, pony reigns being handed off to stable hands. The main dwarves of the caravan would make the small trek by foot up to where the King stood surrounded by the Company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed like hours but soon enough a group of twenty reached the gate, “Travelers I welcome you home, to the Kingdom of Erebor!” Fili cried a huge smile cracking his face as he stepped forward. “Oh my little lion!” A dark haired dwarrowdam cried rushing forward to throw her arms around the King followed closely by a light-haired dwarf yelling something about his boys. This seemed all that was needed as the formal atmosphere was broken and various people rushed at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Balin and Dwalin both hung to one side nervously looking about the ciaos for their little hobbit. Only to be taken by surprise when a head of straw-colored curls flung themselves into them both. “Oh my dwarves how I have missed you!” Bilba cried wrapping her arms around each of their necks. Chuckling Balin wrapped his arm around her in return, “And us you, our beautiful sapphire!” “Aye, so much.” Dwalin agreed placing a kiss to her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood like that for a few moments, not wanting to allow the other out of reach after such a long absence. But Fili had begun speaking again, and they were forced to rejoin the present. “My friends, go now, enjoy some time with those you hold dear, for tonight we shall feast together!” He declared before turning back to take his Mother’s arm to lead her once again into the halls of her Fathers’. Taking one hand of Balin and Dwalin’s into each of hers, Bilba smiled up at them both. “Take me home.” She instructed before leaning up to kiss each of their cheeks.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a few weeks after Bilba had rejoined them in Erebor when they finally were able to discuss their joining ceremony. Bilba and Dwalin both argued fiercely that they just wanted a small ceremony, just the Company and their families. But Balin, and with the reminders from Dis and Fili, that it was not possible. They were the heroes of Erebor, one of the Company, and that himself and Dwalin were technically fifth and sixth in line for the throne and with how Dwarves lived it meant there was a possibility of them inheriting. Which never ceased to bring a sour mood upon Dwalin and cause momentary panic in Bilba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They eventually decided they would be wed mid Fall, in a medium sized ceremony, of course Bard and his children, Thranduil, and Dain (who nearly fought Gandalf when it was reviled that he would be escorting Bilba down the aisle) would be in attendance, as well as invitations had been sent to all the other heads of dwarves clans and other various heads of state. With it being mid fall most would most likely decline due to not wanting to have to travel back at the start of Winter, so it gave the appearance of a large grand wedding but in reality, be much more the small ceremony Dwalin and Bilba had wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was also decided that they would the day before the official ceremony on the green grasses of the fields surrounding Erebor they would have a hobbit traditional wedding. Flowers were woven into both Balin and Dwalin’s beards, and a crown of flowers placed on Bilba’s head as they stood before Gandalf reciting the traditional hobbit wedding promises to each other followed by a grand feast to welcome their guests and celebrate in the hobbit tradition. Bilba wore her mother’s old wedding dress, and her dwarf husbands even wore waist coasts and trousers in the hobbitish style for the ceremony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following day in the throne room they held a proper dwarf ceremony. With Fili nervously reciting the proper Khuzdul chants as was his duty as King of Erebor. It was after Bilba placed the final bead into Dwalin’s beard did Fili stop and an anvil and hammer deep from within the mountain could be heard, signifying that Mahal himself was present and brought blessings to the union. Tradition dictating that only those blessed by the Maker would hear the ceremonial hammer and anvil at the end of the ceremony. Though when a strong breeze blew through seemingly from nowhere, Thranduil, Bilba, and Gandalf all gasped, Yavanna had apparently joined her husband and was bestowing her own blessings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then Bilba threw herself into both of her husbands arms kissing them both on the lip, for she could no longer contain her joy at being joined to her beautiful husbands. The hall erupted in cheers as Fili attempted to call over the top of it all, “It is now my distinct pleasure in announcing the union of Balin and Dwalin sons of Fundin, and Bilba Baggins of the Shire!” The trio of them stood together, Dwalin wrapping his large arms around the two while Balin held both of their heads to his, none of them quite noticing the rejoicing around them as they enjoyed their first moment of martial bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some joyous news is learned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bilba had taken quite nicely to married life, her husbands as a wedding present even set up a kitchen area in their quarters for her to bake and cook in. And with their share of the dragon’s gold, she was able to try to her hearts content whatever strange ingredient she came upon in the Markets. Spices from far off lands, fruits with strange names, and a wide variety of various meats. Balin would jokingly complain that she was trying to turn them in round hobbits and ruin their robust dwarf figures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Her days while her husbands were away at work, she filled with social visits to the other members of the company’s wives and Dis, or in the library with Ori pouring over and helping to restore great dwarven manuscripts. Bilba had also become the King’s go to hostess whenever the Elves were in the mountain. In turn, Fili had allowed her to set up a quite large and nice garden on a large plateau on the East Side of the Mountain accessible only through the Royal Housing Area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the evening she would spend time with her husbands, either dining for their evening meal with them in the King’s hall or in their quarters, where after they would spend a few treasured hours together. Dwalin either taking care of his weapons, polishing whatever thing he made on his forge last, or Bilba’s favorite, playing his viol. Balin usually had his nose in book, occasionally joining his brother and playing his own viol, or taking care of something he also made at his forge. Bilba enjoyed the evenings the most when she could cuddle up to one, or be between both her husbands, as they talked softly of their day, before retiring for the night to cuddle in their large, shared bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Clutching her stomach, Bilba excused herself quickly from the tea she was sharing with Fonn, Bofur and Bombur’s wife, and Eira, Gloin’s wife. It took her a bit to settle her stomach, but once she did, she returned to the other two. “My apologies, my stomach has been most out of sorts as of late.” Bilba said sliding back into her seat and taking a sip of her now cold tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh its alright lass, are you okay?” Eira asked in concern stroking her brown beard as she looked over Bilba. “I…I honestly do not know. My stomach seems to revolt at nearly everything, but at the same coin wants me to consume everything in sight.” Bilba complained with a soft huff pushing her marriage braids out from her face. “I also keep having the most awful ache in my head, oh I do hope I am not coming down with something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fonn studied her friend for a moment, twirling a bit of her auburn mustache on a finger, “Bilba, I mean no disrespect, but when was your last blessing?” Bilba sat for a moment having to think, that was a surprise for her little triad, Balin and Dwalin surprised to find that she got a monthly menses, and Bilba that dwarf woman only got it twice a year. “A month…No two months ago, whenever the elf prince last came for a visit.” Bilba said looking back at Fonn. “That elf prince was here three and half months ago cousin.” Eira said remembering all the grumbling Gloin did about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes,” Bilba said biting her lip nodding, “So about three and half months.” “Bilba, is it common for ya to skip yer blessin’?” Fonn asked, slipping into her midwife mindset. “No, not usually. Well, during the quest yes, but that was because we weren’t eating proper and the stress of it all.” Bilba answered waving her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And are ya stressed about anythin’ now, or besides for the upset innards not eatin’ at all proper?” Fonn asked trying to hide a smile. “Well no, in fact I am the happiest I have ever been if I am being honest.” Bilba answered slightly confused. It was at this point Eira seemed to catch on to Fonn’s train of thought and hid a smile behind her tea mug.  “Then Ms Bilba I would say you in my professional opinion, are expectin’ a wee one.” Fonn said with a large smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilba’s eyes went wide and the small biscuit she was holding fell to the floor. “A child? You think I am with child?” She asked trying to focus on her breathing. It of course made sense, the symptoms all fit, and they had been trying, “Oh…Oh my…”Bilba said not sure what her emotions were doing, besides fluttering about like a butterfly in a spring breeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come, lay on the lounger and let me examine ya.” Fonn said standing offering her hand to Bilba to lead her over to Bombur’s favorite spot in their quarters. Bilba took the dwarrowdam’s hand and on unsteady feet allowed herself to be lead over. Once Bilba was laying comfortably Fonn went to the door for her medicine bag, “It maybe to early but will also try and see if we can hear anythin’.” She said pulling out an ear trumpet with a large round base.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First though I am gonna examine you down there, feel around your stomach and pelvis, and potentially between yer legs, okay?” Fonn said setting the trumpet to the side and pulling up Bilba’s skirt. “Eira, luv, if you could just keep an eye on the door, Bom and Bof should be at work still for a few hours, and Bifur took the pebbles, but ya never know.” Eira just waved her hand moving towards the door. “Now all my knowledge is dwarf based, but I doubt hobbits carry that much different. How long is a hobbit pregnancy usually?” Fonn asked trying to distract Bilba as she felt and pressed slightly along the hobbit’s stomach and hip area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Five months usually, six if they’re multiples.” Bilba said nervously biting at her lip. “Are multiples common among hobbits?” Fonn asked frowning slightly, she of course knew of such things, it was unheard of in dwarves but it did happen among Men that she knew. “Oh yes, hobbits tend to be quite fertile, your average hobbit family has at minimum four children usually, if not more, my Mother had eleven siblings, my Father four.” Bilba answered trying to keep her mind off Fonn pushing about on her stomach.</p>
<p>“Well dwarf pregnancies usually last a full year, so it’ll be interesting to see how long you will be. Since as long as hobbit pregnancies go about in a logical way, I’d say my dear Bilba you are pregnant.” Fonn said patting Bilba fondly on the knee. “Let me see if I can hear the wee one’s heart, might be a bit early, but doesn’t hurt to try.” Fonn said grabbing her ear trumpet and laying it the lower part of Bilba’s stomach. Listening closely for a moment she leaned back shaking her head, “Not yet, but soon most likely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Putting the horn back in her bag Fonn stood and placed her bag back against the door where it was kept in case she needed to rush out. Eira moved over to Bilba and helped her right her skirts before pulling her into a tight hug. “Congratulation’s cousin!” She said with a large smile, “Balin and Dwalin will be great Father’s, they’ve always been great with my Gimli, or when the King and Prince were lads.” Bilba could not believe it, she was going to be a Mother. She was going to have a child!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I..I am going to be a Mum!” Bilba all but yelled, as the news finally took anchor in her brain. Laughing Eira guided her back over to her seat around their cold tea service, “Aye that you are lass.” Smiling, Fonn wrote some things down on a bit of paper, “Here,” She said handing it over to Bilba, “These are a list of foods I want to make sure you are getting in your diet, things to help you and the wee one over the next few months. I have run out, but I am sure if you visit Oin he’ll be able to give you a tea mixture to help with the stomach ailments.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking it over, Bilba nodded and folded it placing it in the pocket of her skirt. “Oh I can not wait to tell Balin and Dwalin, we’ve been trying but to be honest we were not sure if it would work. If our two races would be too different, or even if I too old. Most hobbit girl’s are already on baby number three by my age.” Bilba said looking as if a great weight had been removed from her shoulders. “Well my dear Bilba my congratulations, if you weren’t in a way I send for some congratulatory ale, but…” Fonn said with a laugh. The trio continued to talk for a bit more, both dwarrowdams imparting some knowledge about what to expect as her pregnancy continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that evening both Balin and Dwalin arrived at their quarters to find Bilba cooking up a storm, the rooms were filled with the smell of fresh bread, meat sizzling in a pan, and the distinct smell of a rather delicious and sweet pie. “Go ready yourself for dinner, it shall be ready here in a moment.” Bilba instructed her hair in a large bun atop her head, and a bit of flour smudge across her forehead. Both did as they were told, noticing something slightly off about their wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they returned the flour was gone, and on their dinning table was a large roast swimming in a gravy with potatoes and carrots, and a loaf of fresh bread and large slab of fresh butter. Bilba was just setting two pints of ale at both their seats before sitting at her own place between them, practically buzzing with something. “It does smell delicious Sapphire.” Balin said stopping to grab a kiss from her before taking his seat to her left, as Dwalin stopped for his kiss before sitting to her right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye luv it looks like you out did yerself.” Dwalin said cutting the roast and giving them each a serving. “Oh its nothing!” Bilba said before taking a bite of her roast. They sat through their meal eating and drinking, making small talk about their days between bites. Once the main course was done, Bilba quickly stood, “You two stay here, let me get dessert.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Bilba rushed back into the kitchen Balin and Dwalin shared a look of concern, something was off about their dear hobbit, but before they could discuss Bilba was back with a large pie in hand. “So during my visit with Fonn and Eira, I…I made a discovery.” She said placing the pie on the table where in carved from pie crust read, ‘We did it!’. Balin read it and looked up at Bilba, “What did we do my dear?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m pregnant!” Bilba all but squealed her cheeks bright pink in her excitement, and her marriage braids swinging about as she vibrated in excitement. Dwalin was the first to react, his chair falling backwards as he stood quickly before scooping Bilba into his arms. “Your serious?” He asked earnestly looking Bilba in the eye. “Yes!” Bilba said with a giggle before she found herself kissed senseless by Dwalin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Balin sat in his seat, jaw hanging slack for a moment as he processed the news. His brain not quite comprehending the joyous information he just learned. Though when it finally clicked, he was out of his seat throwing his arms about Bilba and Dwalin. “Oh praise be to Mahal!” Balin cried before he himself kissed their wife. The pie would sit forgotten for a few hours as they moved to their bedroom to celebrate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you ever wanted to discuss more with me any of my work I can be found at my tumblr, queenofthedwarrows</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a bit over a month and half since Bilba had discovered that she was pregnant, and it was noticeable. She never had a flat stomach, and her hips always had a wider aspect, but if this continued, she may have to start stealing Dwalin’s tunics to wear since if she were not carrying her dwarf husbands’ child, she would have sworn she was carrying multiples with the size of her middle. Or at least that was Fonn’s assessment. Bilba was not fully convinced she was not carrying twins; she could swear she felt two distinct movements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today though they would hopefully get closer to the truth since Fonn was coming over for a checkup, and they hoped they would be able to finally hear the baby’s heartbeat. Laying on the couch with her feet on a pillow Bilba fought off the nap weighing down her eye lids. Usually laying between her two husbands and the body heat they gave off was a welcomed delight while she slept, she always tended to getting chills while she slept, but not last night. Last night she found herself repeatedly waking up sweaty and warm, till she finally gave up on sleep in the early hours of dawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilba had nearly lost the fight when there had been a knock on the door, sighing loudly she called out, “Just a moment!” before taking a moment to stand. Straightening out the tunic she had borrowed from Balin, the smell of him bringing her comfort, she headed for the door. Opening it she smiled tiredly at Fonn, “Welcome, I would offer to make you tea, but I could not stand to be near a flame long enough to boil the water.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh its alright lass, having hot flashes?” Fonn asked as she followed Bilba into the living room. “Yes, it started last night suddenly. Had a bit of a struggle sleeping.” Bilba explained sitting back on the couch. “Unfortunately, it’ll most likely come an go for the rest of yer pregnancy, I’ll give ya a herb mixture to drink with water to take that’ll help some, along with taking cool bathes should help.” Bilba nodded in understanding, she fought off a yawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My apologies, like I said, I struggled to get any sleep. Usually, Balin and Dwalin’s body heat is a blessing in this cold drafty mountain but last night it was almost suffocating.” Bilba explained with a small smile to Fonn. “Oh, I get what ya mean, Bom wasn’t allowed in the bed once the flashes started durin’ my last three pregnancies, and only reason Bof didnt get the boot is cause his hands and feet are like ice boxes durin’ most nights so it helped a bit.” Fonn said with a laugh as she waived off Bilba’s apology. Setting her midwifery bag on the side table, she opened it up, “We should hopefully be able to hear the wee one’s heartbeat today.” She declared pulling out the large ear trumpet that she attempted to use the first time she examined the hobbit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling widely with excitement Bilba laid back against the couch raising the tunic a bit and lowering the leggings she wore some to expose her swollen middle. “Oof, you look a bit bigger then when I examined ya two weeks ago, hopefully you’ll carry closer to the hobbit standard not dwarf, cause if you continue growing like this for another nine months or so you’ll have to be on bed rest for probably the last few months cause you’ll be as round as Bom.” Fonn said as she looked over her friend with sympathy. “I’ll just have to come borrow some of his shirts if it comes to that, I’m finding it hard to fit into some of my things already, and taken to borrowing Balin’s, and accepted the fact that I’ll be using Dwalin’s as dresses toward the end.” Bilba joked rubbing a hand over her rounded stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is what I had to do for the last few months of all my pregnancies, so I can say Bom’s shirts are quite comfortable. Though even normal I’d never fit into anything of Bof’s, he eats almost as much as Bom most days and it just disappears to Mahal knows where.” Fonn said sitting on the edge of the couch next to Bilba. “But enough of that, lets see if we can hear this wee one.” She said with a smile setting the ear trumpet up against the top of her round stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now just deep calm breath’s so I can tell your heartbeat from theirs.” Fonn instructed before placing her ear against the tapered end. Bilba just nodded, and did as she was told, resisting closing her eyes since she knew she would most likely fall back into that nap she just avoided. Fonn listened for a few moments, murmuring a curse in Khuzdul before moving the trumpet a few times to get a better listen before sitting back up.  Frowning Fonn stared off at a spot on the floor as she rubbed her fingers over her mustache with one hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” Bilba asked trying not to panic. “I…I..I don’t’ know,” Fonn admitted looking at Bilba, “I’ve been doing this almost a hundred years, but I swear I heard three different heartbeats just now. Can tell yours, very distinct steady rhythm, but I swear on Mahal I heard two small faint heartbeats.” Before Bilba could say anything there was a faint knock on the door, and Balin entered their quarters. “Sapphire I’m home.” He called not noticing the two of them in the middle of the examination as his nose was but inches away from a parchment he was reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. You come ‘ere.” Fonn instructed causing Balin to jump slightly as he realized what he walked in on. “Oh, Good Day Fonn,” He greeted as he looked over the two of them. “Everything alright?” He asked in concern looking over his wife. “Yes, but come here, have a listen.” Fonn said moving to stand but still holding the ear trumpet in position. “Okay, what am I having a listen too?” Balin asked confused as he sat on the edge of the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your babe’s heartbeat, the steady strong rhythm that’ll be Bilba’s.” Fonn instructed as Balin took a hold of the ear trumpet and placed his ear up to it. Fonn watched his face closely, not being able to hold back a smile when it was clear Balin first heard the faint heartbeat of his child. Then when he frowned in confusion, she sighed and said, “I take it you heard the second heartbeat too.” All Balin could do was nod his head, and stroke at his beard, a bit dumbfounded.</p>
<p>“Bilba, dear, you are quite the miracle, and no wonder you’ve gotten so big so quick, you aren’t just carryin’ one dwarf babe in yea, but two.” Fonn said with a smile reaching down to push a stray curl from Bilba’s face. “The first ever set of dwarven twins I have ever heard of.” She declared looking between Bilba and Balin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Twins?” Bilba asked sitting up her face in quiet awe as she rubbed her stomach. “Aye, twins.” Fonn said grabbing the ear trumpet and putting it in her bag, “I’m gonna go meet with Oin, and tomorrow the both of us will come by to have a look.” She began to moved towards the door, murmuring almost to herself, “Might have to write to King Bard’s eldest Sigrid, last time she came to visit she quizzed me on dwarven midwifery, apparently, she’s studyin’ to be one, she might know some more about the best way to deal with this twin stuff.” Once at the door she turned and faced them, “I’ll see ya tomorrow Bilba.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Bilba did not hear, she was too busy rubbing her bare stomach in awe. “Bal, were having twins! Twins!” The hobbit whispered looking up with tears in her eyes at her husband. “Aye, I heard, quite literally. Mahal has really blessed us.” Balin said reaching up to cup Bilba’s face with one hand, and her stomach with his other. Fonn just smiled, and shook her head before letting herself out, leaving the happy couple to their tender moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them had stayed on the couch, cuddled together, Bilba finally nodding off into a nap, and Balin getting to read the rest of the parchment he had been before. It was the two of them still cuddled on the couch, Balin still in his boots and jacket, that greeted Dwalin as he walked through the door. “Evenin’ brother” Balin said smiling a little half smile as he looked up at Dwalin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evenin’, everything okay?” Dwalin said looking at Bilba’s sleeping form as he moved towards his room to stow away his armor and axes. “Oh aye, our Sapphire was just in need of a bit of a nap. Fonn was by giving her another exam when I got home.” Balin answered gently petting Bilba’s hair. “Bilba’s fine. The babes are fine.” He said as nonchalantly as if giving an update on the weather.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait.” Dwalin said emerging from his room, armor only halfway off. “Babes?” He asked giving Balin a pointed look, knowing his brother never one to mince words carelessly. “No fair, I wanted to tell him.” Bilba said sleepily as she sat up, eyes half open, still a bit heavy with sleep as she shot a half-hearted glare towards Balin. “And yes, babes.” She said her face transforming as she smiled up at Dwalin. “I’m having twins!” She declared excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dwalin’s eyes went wide as he froze, but that was not possible. Dwarves did not have twins, dwarves struggled to have a single child, let alone twins. “I heard their heartbeats myself brother.” Balin said kindly understanding his brother’s struggle. Dwalin collapsed into an armchair across from them, the chair letting out a great groan from the sudden weight. “Twins?” He just whispered meekly in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Dwal, twins.” Bilba said getting up and moving over and reaching out and taking one of Dwalin’s large hands and placing it on her stomach. “Fonn said they’ll be the first set of dwarven twins ever born that she’s heard of.” Dwalin just rubbed his hand gently over Bilba’s stomach, “Twins. Were having twins.” He said his voice gentle and the reverence clear. Bilba just laughed before leaning over the arm of the chair and kissing Dwalin gently. “Were not just having one babe, but two!” She said smiling sweetly at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am gonna go grab a runner from the hall and have them bring us dinner up from the kitchen.” Balin said with a smile getting up leaving Bilba to deal with the stunned Dwalin for a bit. When he came back Dwalin had shed the rest of his armor and was sitting on the couch. “Whered Bilba go?” Balin asked as he went towards his own room to hang his coat and exchange his boots for slippers.  “Takin’ a bath, another heat flash came upon her.” Dwalin answered staring at a spot on the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bal, we’re gonna be adads, we’re actually gonna be Das.” Dwalin said disbelief still evident in his voice as he looked at Balin who sat next to him. Laughing Balin smiled, “Aye that we are brother, that we are. Mahal has truly blessed us.” “Aye, that he has.” Dwalin said returning Balin’s smile and reaching out to grab Balin by the shoulder to gently bring their heads together in a soft crack of skulls, though they sat together like that for a few moments’ skulls pressed gently together as they both mentally gave thanks to Mahal. Only drawing apart when a knock on the door announced the arrival of dinner, Balin went to collect it and Dwalin went to retrieve Bilba.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Of course they will be having twins, still torn if it'll be two girls or a girl boy. I also felt this needed a bit of some tender brotherly moments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Birth of the Twins!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do want to apologize for such a delay in posting, I have been going through an intense IT course in hope of getting a job, and my mental and physical health have taken a steep decline over the last month. I have not abandoned this, or my other works, my course is over in a week so that should hopefully help free up some time as well as lessen some of the strain on my mental health. </p><p>Just a warning this chapter does feature birth, not to much detail but does feature birthing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a nearly two months since Bilba had discovered she was carrying twins, within a week of Fonn discovering the two heartbeats word began to spread throughout the mountain. By two weeks the entire Erebor kingdom knew, three Mirkwood and Dale, and by a month word had clearly been farther spread since two cribs made of an exotic rainbow wood with intricate iron details arrived with a note from the Iron Hills but two days ago with congratulations from Lord Dain to his cousins on the soon arrival of their wee bundles of joy.</p><p> </p><p>In the first week of it being common knowledge a tongue or two did wag, whispers that Bilba must have cheated, or that she clearly was practicing some dark magics. It never was said too loudly, since Nori had caught wind and started a rumor or two of his own about some of the tongues speaking ill, as well as Fili very publicly giving a King’s toast one evening meal in congratulations. Not that any of it really bothered Bilba honestly, she was practically a spinster by hobbit standards before the quest, as well as she did grow up with Lobelia as a cousin. She was used to being the subject of whispered conversations behind hands or ones that ended abruptly as she came into view.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily Oin and Fonn agreed that despite her rather respectable girth, she was not confined to bed if she felt up to walking, and to listen to her body to rest when needed. Which Bilba did, mostly, though with her stomach being as large as it was, she tended to not leave her husband and her’s rooms much, the only comfortable clothing that fit her of either hers or her husbands’ was Dwalin’s robe or night shirts. <br/>
Balin had taken to spending half his working week at their home to keep her company, while the other half Dis, Eira, and Fonn came by to keep her company. Dori even came by once a week for tea, spending a few hours keeping Bilba company as the two of them knitted and crocheted all variety of things for the coming babes.</p><p> </p><p>When Dwalin was home in the evenings he often found himself put to work as a new inspiration overtook Bilba for the twins nursery. Dwalin convinced that the cribs from Dain having been arranged in every possible combination and position in the room. Twice. The bassinets in their own bedroom nearly as much. Gloin took delight in Dwalin’s grumblings about it during a meeting with Fili, explaining that Bilba must be close if she has started ‘nesting’. Which was the truth, Bilba was at six months so she was theoretically due at any moment if the pregnancy was being judged by hobbit standards.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It would be nearly seven months till Fonn would find herself awakened in the middle of the by a frantic Gloin that Bilba’s water had broken. Rushing to throw a quick change of clothes from her night things on and grabbing her med bag from the door Fonn instructed Gloin to tell her husbands’, who would alert Fili, Kili, and Dis, and for Gloin to gather his brother incase she needed the back up. Within ten minutes Fonn was throwing open the door for Bilba and her husbands’ quarters. Balin was at the kitchen pump filling a large pitcher with water. “Where is she?” Fonn asked not bothering with niceties. “Down the hall in the bathing room, having a soak, Eira and Dwalin are with her.”</p><p>Fonn just nodded, “Make sure the spare bedroom has plenty of extra linens and towels on hand. Oin should be here soon to help if need be.” Balin nodded in understanding before Fonn moved through the hall to the bathing room. Inside she found Dwalin in the tub and Bilba sitting between his legs, head thrown back as her whole face clenched in pain. Eira sat nearby grim faced as she stroked at her beard. “Good yer here, her contractions are comin’ on rather quickly if I do say.” Eira said looking up at the auburn haired dwarrowdam. “How far apart?” Fonn asked setting her bag down and rolling up her sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>“About fifteen minutes, and the last one was ninety seconds, while this one has been nearly two minutes.” Eira said trying to keep the concern from her voice. Fonn just nodded and moved to stand next to the tub where the contraction was clearly abiding as Bilba’s face was relaxing slightly and the pained tone to Dwalin’s murmurs of encouragement lessened as Bilba’s grip went slack. “I’d ask ya how yer doin’ Bilba but I have an idea. When would you say your water broke?” Fonn asked sitting on the edge of the tub. “Not long before mid-night.” Dwalin answered as Bilba moaned in pain slightly. It was a few hours after that, so it truly was just beginning.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It would take nearly twenty hours of hard intense labor, but two curly haired lasses were brought into the world. A bit on the small side, but healthy. One with the light straw-colored hair of her Mother, and the other the dark hair of her Fathers’, but both with thick curls on their heads and down the sides of their cheeks. All involved could not believe it, Mahal truly had blessed the sons of Fundin and their wife. Not only did Bilba Baggins successfully birth healthy twins, but healthy girl twins. Something that would not happen again till a daughter born of one of the twins would have children of her own.</p><p> </p><p>It would not be till the next morning that the entire mountain would hear declared proudly, by King Fili himself, that Balin, Dwalin, and Bilba Baggins of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield were now the proud parents of two beautiful twin girls, Belladonna and Embla, named in honor of their Grandmothers. That Mother and babes were well, but the family asked to be left to their privacy in this joyous moment.</p><p> </p><p>More like all three needed sleep and rest, Bilba the most, the birth of her girls took quite a toll on her small hobbit body. Both new fathers though were happy to let their wife sleep as they each cuddled their new daughters. Wonderous of the miracle in their arms.</p><p> </p><p>Each free in their joyous weeping as they held a babe close whispering gentle prayers and chants to Mahal for protection and blessings for the life in their arm as well as prayers to their deceased fathers’ and mother to look down from Mahal’s halls to look upon their granddaughters. On the second night as Dwalin and Balin slept, Bilba, as she sat in bed with a babe at each breast, prayed to Yavanna to protect her girls, as well as offer thanks for her beautiful family. It was mid-day on the third day with the three of them on the couch, the girls in Bilba’s arms, did Balin and Dwalin both bestow upon the girls their secret name. The name that only a parent and Mahal knew of you, one of the closet guarded secrets of a dwarf’s life.</p><p> </p><p>On the fourth day the quite family moment was broken as the Company at various points of the day descended upon their home. Each with a gift for the babes, a soft knitted blanket a piece from Ori, toys of all sorts from Bofur and Bifur’s careful hands, and so much more. Fonn and Oin both did a thorough check up on both girls and Mum to make sure they were healthy, and in Bilba’s case healing correctly. Which both gladly agreed that the girls were great and give it another few weeks and Bilba should be completely healed.  It would take nearly two weeks though before any of the small family would venture beyond their doorstep, too enraptured with the new lives they had created.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a bit awkward to get out, I wanted the girls to be born, but have only the most bare knowledge of birth and did not want to deal too much with the actual birthing process.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>